A strange day
by tragedy-is-catching
Summary: Lovina was enjoying a perfectly normal and strangely peaceful day at home, that was until she got a call from a certain frenchman about a certain chibified spainish man. Fem!RomanoxSpain.


It had been a nice lazy day for Lovina Vargas and for once she didn't feel like punching anybody in the face and screaming profanity to the wind. No, it had been a good day. This meant only one thing to the relaxing Italian. Disaster was very near. Lovina was currently sprawled on the couch, wrapped in a beige blanket while nibbling on a tomato. The Italian had just woke from a mid-day siesta, sleep was still tugging at her lids begging her to sleep a little while longer, no matter how much she wanted to though she couldn't. Lovina had a lot of work that she had been neglecting to do for a rather long time. Stupid paperwork, Lovina was almost tempted to drop the work of for Feliciana to do but that would mean she had to listen to her sorella chatter on and on about that dumb potato. As Lovina slowly rose from her spot on the couch the phone suddenly rang, startling her to where she lost her footing and fell to the floor in tangled heap with the blankets. Grunting, Lovina shot a hand out of the mess, fumbled around for a moment then grabbed the phone and angrily pressed the talk button "what?" she growled, not even bothering to look at the caller I.D. Whoever this was better have a darn good reason for disrupting her quiet time. "Bonjour! How are you this lovely day Lovina?" a voice called happily through the phone, Lovina narrowed her eyes warily, Francis? Francis doesn't call me. "What do you want Francis?" Lovina asked, ignoring Francis's question and cutting straight through the point, the man on the other line cleared his throat almost nervously "Well, um…we've got a bit of a problem…It's Antonio" Francis said slowly, choosing his words carefully. Immediately unraveling herself from the blanket, Lovina stood "What's wrong with Antonio?" the Italian nearly demanded, not even Lovina could deny the worry present in her voice. There was a slight pause which only added to the anxiety "…It'd would be easier if I could just show you, how soon can you get her Lovina?" Lovina told Francis as soon as possible then hung up the phone so that she could get ready. It seemed Lovina could never really get a break. Lovina stood impatiently as she knocked repeatedly on Francis's door until finally a very befuddled Frenchman stood in front of her. Lovina noticed that Francis's clothes, which consisted of a white dress shirt and dark dress pants, were wrinkled and rather disheveled looking, his wavy golden locks were bound into a messy ponytail by a thin blue ribbon. Before Francis could utter a word Lovina spoke "what happened?" Francis nodded slightly and scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Antonio, well, he-"a loud shattering noise erupted in the back ground, causing Francis to turn in alarm. Lovina curious as well peered around the Frenchman's shoulders to see a little boy, perhaps about eight years old, standing beside a pile of shattered glass, which seemed to have been a flower vase because small daisies and lilies sat in the midst of the glass with water pooling near the boy's feet. Knowing the cheese smelling idiot that vase was probably expensive. The boy crossed his arms behind his back and gazed at his feet, obviously ashamed at what he did, "I didn't mean too Franny, I'm sorry" the boy said quietly, Lovina furrowed her eye brows slightly, the boy's voice seemed oddly familiar. Francis just sighed and put on a tired smile "Oui, Oui, I know, it's alright mon ami don't worry about it, Lovina?" Francis curved his head around to look at me again "would you stay with him while I go get the broom? I'll explain when I get back" he asked, Lovina let a small chuckle escape her lips" I never figured you for a babysitter, Franny~" Lovina teased, smiling amusedly despite herself. Francis frowned and rolled his eyes then walked away to retrieve the broom, leaving her alone with the boy. Lovina stood above the boy and crossed her arms, the child was still looking at the broken glass with disdain, and it seemed he didn't really notice Lovina at the moment. The boy had dark caramel colored skin and messy dark brown curls that came just a little bit above his shoulders. His skinny looking body was clothed in a long sleeve cream colored shirt that seemed more like a gown on his miniscule form. Lovina figured it was Francis's because of the obvious fine quality of the thing. When the boy finally decided to lift his gaze to Lovina, she could see a pair of guilty emerald eyes, that glistened as if the boy were about to cry. Lovina stared for a moment. Wait a minute, she knew those eyes… but that couldn't be…"Antonio…?". The boy cocked his head in confusion, "how do you know my name?" he asked, setting one bare foot forward…onto the broken glass. Antonio gasped at the pain and wobbled backward on one leg until he lost his footing and fell right on his bottom. Plump tears filled his eyes and dripped down his cheeks and small wails bubbled from his throat. Lovina stood in complete shock for a few moments as she watched the little boy, trying to get her brain to process what had just happened when a particularly loud cry jolted her out of her thoughts and into action. Lovina shook her head, casting away whatever cobwebs inhabited her head as she put the purse she had brought near the door and moved toward the injured boy, thinking that this was some sort of weird joke Toni and his dumb friends were playing. Sidestepping the broken glass, Lovina came directly in front of Antonio, or the boy who claimed to be Antonio. She got to her knees and started to awkwardly pat the boy's back, for some reason, Lovina felt this was all so…unnatural. Antonio was always the one to comfort her when she cried, while Lovina had really almost never seen him shed a tear. N-Not saying this was Antonio or anything, I mean really, this was a little kid…right? The boy sniffed once before he flung himself into Lovina, sobbing openly while clinging onto her tiny frame for dear life. "There, there, It's okay…" Lovina murmured not quite sure what to do. 


End file.
